A variety of manually operated products may include handles that may be grasped to manipulate the product, or to provide manual input to affect operations of the product. The handles may take a number of forms that may be readily gripped, and that may include dual extending structures that enable two handed operation. The length and shape of the handles may be selected to provide a comfortable grip arrangement and/or to provide a mechanical advantage in moving components of the product, and as such may take up space.